The Day You're Gone
by plotbunnyyuuram01
Summary: loving someone is hard if you just have to let them go... what are the chances of love for poor Wolfram? and new characters are included. Please r&r.note: Wolf-centric love pentagon! everyone's loving for someone else but sadly they are not loved by them.
1. Chapter 1

Story title: "The Day You're Gone"

Disclaimer, I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh… but I do own this fanfic.

Notes: Read, review and find out… Please and thank you!

Chapter 1: "Goodbye"

His voice died away, and his hallowed eyes were wide, unfocused, as if he was staring into an unbearable past. I stood looking down at the wreck of what could have been us. All that vitality I thought; all that splendid talent wasted for the sake of the people who had called him 'mine'.

I felt the wretched pain as I saw him taken away. I have no choice but to let him go, he's happy with someone else and there could never be an 'us'. I saw our past together, maybe one day, I thought, I can call him mine. The day was splendid, the sun rose beautifully, his hands were on mine and his black gorgeous hair was flowing as we sat down the hill overlooking the great Demon Kingdom. All was perfect, he looked at me with those innocent black eyes and I leaned my head on his slim shoulders and wrapped my arm around his, we were all alone and nothing could go wrong but a sudden chill ran through my aching back.

I knew this wouldn't last forever. I heard him say, "All is for my kingdom and for you…". Oh those sweet words, I love it so but the fret of fear surrounding us got heavier, my heart pounded as I heard him say.

I closed my eyes for that moment and he finally said, "Wolfram, I'm need you so," I felt his warm voice flowing with the sweet afternoon air, I absorbed what he said but… Now, he's gone… The closeness of our bodies cuddling at night were gone, my love, my worth, my tears… are all gone.

With all my love,

Wolfram…

_**Please leave reviews, hope you like it… thanks! **_


	2. Chapter 2

chaka veeyeet!!! hoOh! I love the first four reviewers who submitted their feedbacks. Thanks guys, they are namely: me-me-me? minatomutz, blaise achilleas and neesa... (I hope I got the spellings right) I wasn't sure why I wrote the 1st chapter, I wasn't in my mind then... But I was saved by my best friends' ideas... wEeEeh! (Still shouting for joy)

Disclaimer, I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh... Even if I win the lottery or dream, I just don't. *sighs*

Officiall beta-readed by: **hajislover**, once again thanks ashley!!! and it's fine, i understand! well thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 2: "Back with you"

Wolfram was looking past the dusty room that was his a long time ago. His emerald eyes scanned every inch of the dark corners; the dust grew seamlessly around the place. His mind was very confused; he looked back at the piece of paper on his desk, he felt every inch of his body going weaker and weaker as he headed for his bed. He dozed off, head first, the dust flew around the air with the force he injected on the bed and he touched the smooth and soothing blue covers and wrapped it around him.

It seemed like quite a while now that Yuuri had left the Demon Kingdom to do something about himself, it's been a month since he met the girl in Earth and still Yuuri couldn't seem to understand Wolfram's feelings.

As the sheets covered his pale pretty face, he held it tighter and began to cry. Crying for the same damn thing that his fiancé has done, he regretted ever seeing Earth again and most of all that girl that made all his love for Yuuri fade. He sobbed as he remembered these things. He cried and the sheets were wet, he couldn't understand that wimp and never would he forgive him.

"Curse them, curse them all!" He shouted angrily as he pounded his fist on the soft bed.

A knock on the door aroused him from his feet, he quickly wiped his eyes and flushed his drama as he stood up and became 'Wolfram with all the stubbornness' again. The door cracked open and a man's voice was calling his name; it was very calm and gentle.

He headed for the door and check who the voice was, he was surprised, to see his big brother holding the knob to open it. Wolfram's tears fell again, he just couldn't help it, he covered his eyes with his hand but he can't seem to hide it and as he saw Conrad coming closer he buried himself on his wide strong chest. Conrad smiled at him looking down at his heart broken brother and he wrapped his arms on him.

"What's wrong, Wolfram?" Conrad asked.

"He's such a wimp! Why would he do something like that?! I should never love him from the start!" Wolfram shouted.

"What happened to you two when you visited Earth?" Conrad asked calmly, he freed Wolfram from his arm as they sat on his bed.

Conrad patted Wolfram's shoulder to give him a time off from his hurt.

"He should have known that I was his fiancé than looking to another direction!" Wolfram shouted again his throat was soar and his eyes were wet.

Wolfram pounded his fist on the bed again and he looked at the sunny sky at the window. Conrad looked worried and he was trying to let Wolfram show his hate and tell him what happened in Earth a month ago. He was still sobbing, his blonde hair was wet and all the forces of hatred conquered his very soul.

"Yuuri's still not here right? I thought he loved me but I guess he doesn't." Wolfram calmed himself. He felt his brother's warm palm on his shoulders.

He wasn't used to say these things to him but now he must.

"Well, I think Yuuri needed some time off." Conrad soothed his mind off a little bit.

"He must be… He's on earth now right?" Wolfram added.

"I think he is… Murata came with him just two weeks ago." Conrad agreed.

"He better not mess with me… Everything was fine wasn't it, we were talking but I believe that he just can't bear to love me." Wolfram clenched his fist but then didn't hesitate to make a fuss out of it.

"You'll be fine… Trust yourself Wolfram, in the mean time, I'll train your soldiers now and just rest here." Conrad suggested.

"Yes… I still love him though." Wolfram added saying it with a lower key.

"Thank you brother…"Wolfram continued, trying to smile at him.

Conrad gestured to stand up, he smiled at Wolfram as he heard these words… he thought, _love is so hard to forget. _He moved to the door, Wolfram was still sitting on his bed feeling miserable. As Conrad closed it, he glanced at his little brother and hoped that everything will be alright soon.

Wolfram was alone again in the deserted room; he looked around at the unclean place with tiny insects flying around seeing it as though the walls can't be trusted anymore. He drifted back to his soft bed and tried crying himself to sleep.

…_**A MONTH AGO….**_

All was well, they sat on the hill and they absorbed the moment. Yuuri said what he wanted to say to Wolfram. The sun was going down and everything was fine, Yuuri felt the coldness of the place and thought if they go back.

"Wolfram, we need to go back." Yuuri suggested.

"Not yet, I love this place here…" Wolfram complained still wrapped on his arms and cuddling up to him.

"Let's go now, everyone must be looking for us…" Yuuri suggested as he unwrapped his arms from Wolfram and tried to stand up.

"I guess you're right, let's go then…" Wolfram agreed.

Yuuri stretched his arms to Wolfram and as he was about to pull him. Wolfram was almost going to stand up, he felt his hands on his fiancé and as Yuuri was about to unleash his strength. They both stumbled on the ground and Yuuri was on top of Wolfram, his balance betrayed him. They both were shock still and both took their deep breaths as their faces were almost touching each other. They looked at each one's eyes and wandered curiously what had just happened.

Yuuri's eyes were widened as though he was seeing a ghost for some reason. He had his arms on the ground and his knees apart and Wolfram was on the middle. Wolfram plunged in that moment to feel the shock of the Maou. Yuuri's black hair was flowing on his pale face and his emerald eyes were calm. Wolfram got back to his senses and his stubbornness got him again.

"WIMP!!! Get off of me!!!" Wolfram screamed, squirming to get out but at the back of his head he wanted to stop and kiss him.

"HUH???! I… I… I'm sorry Wolfram... My grip wasn't tight enough and I guess you're much heavier than I thought." Yuuri was almost speechless, he was scratching his head.

"You are such a wimp! I should have known you're a weakling for your sake." Wolfram was wiping his blue uniform as the grass and dirt was covering it.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Yuuri was sitting on his side arguing with him.

Wolfram was taking his time wiping off the small particles of dust, sitting beside him. Yuuri admired his beauty and smiled at him.

"What???!" Wolfram caught his gaze.

"Oh, nothing…" Yuuri laughed.

Wolfram stood up first and pulled his fiancé.

An echoing voice was coming their way. They looked at the path to see who it was as the husky and exhausted voice was coming their way, Wolfram and Yuuri were standing and walk towards it.

They looked at each other with a confused face. The person was looking clearer now and it was Murata all along. Yuuri looked at Wolfram signaling him not to say anything to him what just happened a later on.

"Yuu… Yuuri, lord von Bielefeld… Gwendal wants to talk to you two…" Murata took a deep breath and bowed down with his arms on his lap.

"Why does big brother need us?" Wolfram asked looking at Yuuri and agreeing what he wanted to portray.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's urgent though…" Murata was still gasping for his breath looking at Wolfram.

"Okay Murata but what's the rush all about?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh… Nothing, I just needed exercise." Murata added laughing.

"Okay…" Yuuri gestured to walk.

"Let's go then…" Murata was jerking his feet on the ground, smiling back at them.

The three of them walked slowly and looked up to the fiery red and orange sky. They were astonished by the sight. Wolfram looked pass Yuuri and thought of what he said and the commotion they had back on the hill. He was walking by his side and Yuuri had not looked at him even if he knew Wolfram was looking.

Murata stopped as they came across a pond on the bottom of the hill. His spectacles were gleaming as the last ray of the sun was on his face.

"What's up Murata?" Yuuri stopped with a curious face. Wolfram did too.

Murata didn't speak a word and he turn towards them, they were booming to find why. Suddenly, Murata pushed both of them to the pond and they were sucked back again to Earth, but now Wolfram was with them.

* * *

A/N:

Do you like it? I hope you do, I had fun making this chapter and I am willing to take any suggestions… Please review! Thanks so much… In the mean time if the 3rd chapter will be updated really late please read "Lonely Letter Sender" (if you want to that is), it's done and I do appreciate reviews… Hope you'll like it too…

PS: Instead of putting Lady Cecilie, I would rather call her Celi from now on. Hope you don't mind… Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

I think your expectations to this fic is really different and leave reviews or suggestions, I do love to put your ideas in this fic. Thanks!

A/N: I'm sorry if the characters are kind of OOC, because season 3 of KKM is still not released here. *sigh* I was planning to watch it online but I hate to spoil my excitement over that show.

Disclaimer, I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or this computer I'm using for this unplanned chapter. No one knows I'm here and still I don't own KKM (uhmm… yes, still in doubt why I put that there, what the hell is the connection?)

* * *

Chapter 3: Do you?

They were all wet at the pond were they used to travel but now, Wolfram was all alone with them without Conrad to help him get over Yuuri's friendliness with girls, this just spells trouble. Wolfram was acting hysterical at Murata hoping to put some justice to his doubts. Murata and Yuuri was still sitting and still soaking in the pond.

"Murata, what's wrong with you?! You got us all wet!!!" Wolfram shouted at his face standing in front of him.

"Well, I think we need to visit this side yet." Murata was calm and giggling as he always do.

"Wow, I can't believe this, we're back home." Yuuri stated looking amazed.

"Okay, Okay fine… At least I'll see my mother-in-law here." Wolfram added.

"Let's not talk about that, shall we?" Yuuri insisted and Wolfram helped him stand up.

"But I'm you're fiancé, you wimp!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Okay, you two, stop it, and let's go to Shibuya's house." Murata stood up and smiled to both of them.

"Okay, let's, people are staring at us now." Yuuri added looking at the people who were there.

The girls in the park was crushing on Wolfram but still doubt about their outfits if they're really from Japan or foreigners from another country. Wolfram was confused of their language because he has no knowledge of the Japanese culture. Of course, who in the world will never fall for Wolfram with his charms and astounding looks with his gorgeous blonde hair and those tantalizing green eyes? They were still soaking wet.

"Wolfram, I guess the Japanese girls here, like you." Murata teased him.

"Yuuri, what are they saying?" Wolfram was looking at him, confused.

"Oh, I guess we don't have the earphones Anissisina made." Yuuri stated.

"No, I have them before we left, here Wolfram, you can have this." Murata held out the earphone in his pocket. Wolfram plugged it on is ears.

"You really have this planned out didn't you, Murata." Yuuri added.

"Yes, I did." Murata answered, smiling it his best friend.

"Okay, I really hate girls staring at us, wimp, don't ever go near them or I'll burn you." Wolfram threatened him.

"No Wolfram…" Yuuri answered him half under his breath.

As the three of them got out of the pond, the girls were staring dreamily to Wolfram as he passes. He flipped his gorgeous blonde hair and the water flew from their direction giving his blonde hair a complete shine that reflected from the sun. Yuuri and Murata were just smiling at him. It was unusual for Wolfram to do this because he thinks humans are really a very low specimen of their kind. The admiring girls stopped and suddenly they fainted.

"I close my case." Murata stated.

**As they arrived to Yuuri's home…**

"Oh, Yuu-chan, Ken-chan, you brought Wolf-chan with you how nice! You're all soaking wet, get inside and dry off" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Shibuya." Murata greeted.

"It's great to see you again, Mother!" Wolfram was happy as well. Yuuri was still not used at Wolfram saying mother to his mother.

"Uhh… Wolfram, stop it." Yuuri whispered to him.

"I'm your fiancé, don't you forgot wimp?" Wolfram gave him a furious look again.

"Come inside everyone, I have someone to meet you three."

"Okay… Who is it mom?" Yuuri asked.

"Yuu-chan, call me mama. You'll meet 'her' later but first let Wolf-chan and Ken-chan change..." Jennifer opened the door.

"I think Shibuya has an admirer." Murata teased him.

"Why do you think that???" Yuuri exclaimed, hoping Wolfram didn't hear a thing.

"Well, your mom seems to act so excited about it, and still we don't know who that is." Murata continued. "And who will come here if your mother thinks she is not a girl who knows you or Shori right?"

"You have someone else wimp???" Wolfram blown off steam.

"Let's just go in okay?" Yuuri gulped and almost half ran through the door. Wolfram thought it was true when he discarded his real answer.

They get inside and headed to Yuuri's room and they all got changed, Wolfram was wearing blue jet polo with a nice light color and black pants that suited him and Murata was wearing his black t-shirt he left in Yuuri's house with his city-shorts, Yuuri was wearing his usual outfit with a cream t-shirt and pants, simple as he always is.

They all went to the living room and Jennifer was calling her husband.

"Oh, you look so nice in that Wolf-chan!" Jennifer exclaimed. Smiling.

"Thanks mother…" Wolfram answered her.

"Oh, it's you three again. How is the Demon Kingdom lately?" he asked.

"It's fine Mr. Shibuya." Murata stated.

"Yes, I should say it's much better now than it was before and the people there are much contented with Yuuri's reign." Wolfram stated and Yuuri was blushing with embarrassment.

"Okay then, come out, Sheika." Jennifer stated and the mysterious girl appeared.

She had long curly blonde hair, aquamarine eyes, white pale skin, red kissable lips and seductive eyebrows. She moved seemingly on the floor, looking like an angel from the heavens and as you look closer at her, her blue tourist dress bring out her gorgeous blue eyes. As she walked over to them, the sun's rays reflected her shiny blonde hair cascading down her slender back complementing her body. Yuuri thought that she looked like Wolfram if she was a boy and those aquamarine eyes will be replaced by emerald ones. She was absolutely a lady any man could ever ask for. They were stunned to see her and Wolfram was acting like a spoiled brat again.

"Oh, my goodness! Sheika, you didn't say that you were coming to Japan!" Murata exclaimed.

"You know her???!!!" Yuuri was shock still.

"Oh, how nice!" Jennifer was smiling as they got acquianted.

"Yes, I do, she is my childhood friend, and I met her when we visited Hong Kong when I was young."

"I'm happy to see you too Ken, I was not going to come here until next month, but my father thought it was best if I go out a little bit." Sheika answered, her high pitched voice was absolutely suited for her looks.

"I'll help you with your trip and I think Yuuri and Wolfram will be delighted to come along." Murata added.

"Oh, I forgot, this is Wolfram and this is Yuuri." Murata introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Sheika, you really are like Wolfram except you're a girl, so…." Yuuri complemented.

"Hmmppfff…" Wolfram frowned at him and didn't accept the intro. Sheika was a bit offended but she was admiring Wolfram's looks and she was challenged by his rudeness.

Yuuri was a little attracted to Sheika, Wolfram noticed it. He was infuriated by this and didn't bother to threaten Yuuri. They all went out to the city and they rode on the taxi, Wolfram was amazed about everything this world has and kept asking Yuuri what was everything there, Yuuri's mind was twirling around as he glanced at Sheika talking to Murata and back to Wolfram who was curious. Wolfram thought it was best to distract him. They toured the places and Sheika is also crushing on Wolfram. Wolfram didn't notice this and still keep on asking.

"What's that Yuuri?" Wolfram asked.

"A car"

"That? And that? And that?"

"That's a plane, a television and a roaster."

"Hey Wolfram, why didn't you ask me the first time we're here?"

"Because Conrad was telling me not to disturb you and besides crisis was on our hands then."

"Okay, where are we going Murata?"

"To the baseball field. Sheika wants to see us all play." Murata answered.

"Okay, Sheika, is baseball famous in Hong Kong?" Yuuri asked her, peeling his guts out asking the girl he's crushing on because of confusion. Wolfram was irritated and shouting at him.

"You wimp!!! How many times do I have to tell you!..." Wolfram exclaimed, Yuuri covered his mouth and shut him up not to say a word that he is his fiancé. Wolfram squirmed.

"Wolfram, not now…"

"Oh, so you don't want to let me say that you're my…" Wolfram was inflamed and Yuuri was covering his mouth not to say a word who they are or Sheika will call them nuts. They were all startled and the taxi driver was laughing.

"Stop it Wolfram, you're acting like a child!" Yuuri shouted back.

"What is the problem with those two?" Sheika asked Murata with her calm voice.

"Oh nothing, they are always like that." Murata answered.

The argument lasted long enough as they arrived at the baseball field and Yuuri's teammates were there, Yuuri and Wolfram joined in.

* * *

A/N: Well how was it? Please leave reviews, if it needs improvements or something that you are confused in, please review and I'll straighten it out. Thanks!!! I hate to spoil it to you, but I have no idea, whatsoever with this fic, it is an unplanned fic, with lots of screwed up plot bunnies and lots of confusing happenings. But I do know one thing that every character here has a lover or crushing on someone but it happens to be that, that someone is loving someone else.


End file.
